


继承人

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, alpha! girl! obito, alpha!obito, omega!kakashi, 不平权, 宇智波姐弟, 御美都/带土双胞胎设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 卡卡西的alpha死后，他被移交给她的遗产继承人。





	继承人

卡卡西没想过事情会变成这样。不，不能说他没“想”过；作为一位除了第二性别以外哪哪都很拿得出手的精英，他当然老早就从各种文件和案例中知道自己会遭到这样的待遇。他只是……他的身体尚未为此做好准备。  
一个属于宇智波家族的财产，他想。直到这一刻，他才完全明白那时御美都眼中的犹疑和悲伤是为了什么。她比他要更为年长、更为成熟，爱情的甜美和情欲的燥热不足以完全蒙上她的眼睛，让她对那些可能发生的丑恶未来视而不见。  
“你不能这样……”她几乎是哭着在说。她的眼睛和她插在他身体里的性器一样湿漉漉。而卡卡西不明白。我爱你，他说，你也爱我，这有什么不可以的呢？  
“正是因为我们相爱，所以你才不能这样。”她伸手推搡着他的胸口，“好了，让我出来吧，趁我还没成结，不然就太迟了……我不能……”  
我的要求并不过分，卡卡西愤懑地想。他又委屈又生气，破天荒地让冲动压过了理智。他先是试探性地张开了生殖腔，用柔软的肉片擦过她的性器，又在她被撩拨得小腹绷紧的时候刻意地收缩了自己的穴口，粘腻的体液和甜美的omega信息素一起涌出。我要得到她，他想，我要这个，这是我应得的。  
他确实也得到了。从成结中恢复神智的御美都叹息着摇摇头，将一缕汗湿的头发拨到耳后。  
“看来我必须要负起这个责任了。”

一开始，卡卡西以为她指的是生儿育女孕育后代这回事。他们确实都太年轻了，无论是他还是御美都，要是怀上了都算是少女妈妈（想象御美都怀孕的样子让他忍俊不禁）。他想说这事不急，我会和你一起度过的，你不用完全把责任揽到自己身上。御美都只是摇摇头。  
“你不明白……我有个弟弟……宇智波是不会放过你的……”  
而眼下他终于明白了。御美都留在他脖子上的标记已然淡得近乎消失——也许是她留在这世界上最后的东西了，他痛苦地意识到这一点。他终于明白了御美都口中的“责任”意欲何指，那并不关于家庭，而是关于他们二人的性命和尊严。那个标记让他成了宇智波御美都的所有物，她的姓氏让卡卡西在被咬破腺体的那个刹那就变成了一件财产：他还有一些有限的选择权，但归根结底不再是个人了。这一点在御美都死后（甚至连这也不是件什么太意外的事情，他们这个年龄的忍者只有五分之一能活到成年）也不会改变。他从财产变成了遗产。让她的弟弟标记你，你不愿意的话我们可以让下一顺位的继承人来。执行人这样对他说。

他还能怎么做呢？带土至少还跟他比较熟——尽管他和他姐姐实在很不一样：他更天真更稚嫩，爬在卡卡西身上拱的时候像只小狗。或者小狼。他能从自己的大腿上感到带土硬起来之后抵在身上时所产生的那种压力。然而他毕竟和御美都是双胞胎，闭上眼睛的时候他们的气味像得不可思议，连带着精神领域里御美都留下的连结似乎也重新动了起来，她留下的触角扎在他脑海里，又轻轻碰伤了她的胞弟。那种感觉就像是御美都仍然活着，看着他们。带土伸手搂住他的脖子，舌尖试探性地舔吮他后颈的伤疤。像是一个优柔寡断的御美都。卡卡西逐渐分不清到底有几根舌头在舔着自己。他的腺体、他眼上的疤、他的乳尖、他的穴口……像是御美都仍然活着，像是她的手仍然爱抚着他。像是她和带土一起呱呱坠地：当时她垫在带土下面出生，现在也依旧垫在他们下面，温柔地拥抱着他们。带土的泪水打湿了他的脖子，他知道那绝不是喜悦的泪水。


End file.
